


Careful What You Wish For (Unfinished)

by WhatIsThisNonsense



Series: Good Bend(y) AU [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Archived for notes, Other, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisNonsense/pseuds/WhatIsThisNonsense
Summary: Unfinished third sequel to The Devil's Swing, outline only, not divided into chapters
Series: Good Bend(y) AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708306
Kudos: 2





	Careful What You Wish For (Unfinished)

> **The fam gets back from vacation to hear that the (upper parts of, not the secret parts-- Boris and Alice would be In Trouble if that was the case, but they check and all the locks to their summoning rooms are still in place) Studio has finally been torn town after being central to all this shit, and a lot of it’s material has been spread around in the new construction to fix the town up after The Archdemon. There was also an unfortunate ink spill during work, but that’s probably nothing.**
> 
> **Of course, considering the wood was filled with Satan Ink, the Ink Machine was filled with Nightmares, and the Satan Ink is Satan Ink, it is the exact opposite of nothing.**
> 
> **At first it’s just slightly ink-powered Poltergeists and Monsters, but as the Ink seeps further into its new walls and the water supply (thank god Darlene gets bottles and jugs; it pays to be suspicious of the pipes) (we should mention this casually earlier on in the story than this arc so it doesn’t feel like a hamfisted excuse), things in the town start twisting in response to strong beliefs, dreams, wishes, and nightmares. Including, unfortunately, “ink poisoned” people and animals.**
> 
> **They manage to get a state of emergency called down about “bad pipes” for the water, but there’s not much to be done about the architecture except throw counter-beliefs at it. Luckily, there’s an imaginative old animator and his equally imaginative cheerful niece, and a demon made of both ink and (without most knowing) belief, on top of a simple and good dog and a ghost who's really not much beyond belief and smoke. Alice is actually benefiting quite a bit from all the ink since it gives her more energy, but it's reminding everyone waaay too much of the lower levels of the Studio.**
> 
> **At some point Bendy’s symbol is put at risk and the possibility of him going with it is foreshadowed. Well faux shadowed, given Belief is gonna save the day, but**
> 
> **It is established that the Ink Machine itself is causing all this, having not been fully or properly destroyed and the fact the Machine was much larger than the actual metal construct, but instead included all the dreams (and, of course, nightmares, due to what Joey wanted) that The Lil’ Darlin’ Devil Show garnered, though it should’ve worked on just belief too like the ink-soaked buildings are doing. Problem is, the remains of it have gone missing.**
> 
> **Cut to Jamie with the scraps**
> 
> **As Jamie rebuilds the Machine it gains more and more control over him, as does the Archdemon. Things quickly get worse and worse, and eventually Jamie gets a hold of Joey's spellbook and finishes the rituals that he never completed. For the last part, he on purpose gets himself caught by the police, so he can sacrifice THE ENTIRE PRISON to fuel the spell.**
> 
> **Result is what happens when you smash Silent Hill, Hell, and Toon Town together, complete with the Archdemon and Ink Machine BOTH possessing Jamie.**
> 
> **He's tracked down, but he's already done his research; he summons gates to block Henry and Boris, ghost wards to stop Alice (who is VERY powerful right now due to all the magic energy, but not to the same extent as Bendy who's getting a Demonic Bonus over all the SATAN shenanigans), and cuts off Bendy's left arm the moment he starts blotting out, holding it and his summoning circle hostage over acetone to make him back off. For a moment, all seems lost.**
> 
> **Except, of course, once Bendy recovers from the pain he has a Duh moment and said severed arm proceeds to rake its claws on Jamie/The Archdemon's face; cartoons lose limbs all the time, after all.**
> 
> **As Bendy's arm escapes and skitters back to him/he finishes hulking out, Henry and Boris manage to kick down the gates and break the ghost wards to let Alice in. Bendy tackles Jaime/The Archdemon and an epic two-tiered fight ensues while Bendy fights him and Henry and Boris have to deal with The Ink Machine and the mooks it sends after them, with Alice going back and forth depending on who needs her more at the time. Most likely some of the Side Characters raid the Ink Machine room to help.**
> 
> **Big Damn Heroes The Chapters basically.**
> 
> **The Ink Machine tries to talk any humans in the area to not melt it, but Boris (and when they need her more, Alice) is around to shout anyone out of it, and they load that fucker up on a truck, get it to a smelting factory, and melt that shit.**
> 
> **Meanwhile, HUGE INK FIGHT WITH JAIME/THE ARCHDEMON until this happens, at which point Bendy kills him slow.**
> 
> **Henry is disturbed on coming onto this scene, but Boris also shouts Bendy out of his Victory Cackle and Alice remains unphased outside of wondering if Bendy's okay. Everyone capable of collapsing promptly does and Darlene manages to find them, load them into the car, and get them home.**
> 
> **Clean up is easier this time since Bendy can inkbend, though it's kind of Out now that he can turn into a big monster, and that the ghost can be kind of terrifying if properly powered up.**
> 
> **(Boris remains a Good Boy)**
> 
> **However, it's still a much higher note, even despite the fact that Susan still has to go to school.**


End file.
